


No Coming Back

by CaptainOfDaShip



Category: Barry (TV 2018)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Boyfriends, Crazy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfDaShip/pseuds/CaptainOfDaShip
Summary: After the events at Gene's house, Barry panics and disappears. But when his desire to see Sally and be back in to the real world overwhelms him, craziness ensues.





	1. Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for being away for like ever, gonna try to get back into writing again. Anyway I had this basic outline of a story in my head since i saw it months back and am only now getting around to writing it all down. So if there are any discrepancies i'm sorry i'll get them fixed right away. Also i'm sorry but i absolutely adore NoHo Hank, so i pretty much made him a central character in this.

Barry's POV

Barry startles awake, the wind is rattling the door adding to his nerves. After the incident at the lake he panicked and decided to lay low for a while. That following morning he had dropped Sally off and kept driving until he reached a rundown log cabin in northern California. (On the border of Washington) When shit first started hitting the fan when Fuches was around he had located some possible safe houses that not even Goran or the Police would be able to find. This was completely off the grid, for the last few miles he had to walk because Google Maps couldn’t take him there. And of course there's running the risk of leaving a parked car near the house. 

He spent his days pacing the house and letting the fear and depression eat him alive. On most nights he only managed to sleep when exhaustion had taken over. And on some days his paranoia overwhelmed him and every sound meant he was caught and they were going to take him away. After a week later he realized his food supply was pretty much empty. 

Unfortunately he hadn’t prepared a stay longer than a week and had to find the nearest town or gas station to gather supplies. Barry grabs his pack and looks back making sure that the place looks undisturbed in case someone did pass by. About 10 miles down the road there’s a small town, it had looked frozen in time. The few people that remained all looked at him with such disdain that to them he was a man from hell, which he can’t help to think that they weren’t wrong. Barry found his way to a diner and sat down to enjoy a real meal, when to his surprise his phone started buzzing. He figured being back near civilization would mean cell phone reception, but he hadn’t figured someone would call him. He looked at the number and turned to find a secluded old phone booth at the end of the diner and ran into it. 

“Hello?”

“Barry! How are you?! I haven’t talked to you in weeks.”

Of course it’s Hank, the least likely person that he thought he would ever speak to again. Deep down he had wanted it to have been Sally.

“Hank it’s been a week.”

“Oh, really? It feel longer, anyway I call to tell you I’m working with Bolivian now.”

“What?! Oh right, is that it?”

Of course killing Goran pretty much gave Hank a promotion. Hank now being a crime lord, yeesh? He can only hope that the shit for brains wouldn’t get himself killed.

“Is that it?” The bald man audibly scoffs. “No Barry, I want to offer job.”

And there it is, the true reason for Hank calling him. He knew it was only a matter of time until his line of work pulled him back.

“I don’t do that anymore Hank.”

“Then where are you? Why you lay low?”

“How do you know that?!”

“You don’t go to acting class all week Barry. I know something happened. Tell me.”

Barry has the urge to throw his phone and scream. If Hank was questioning him then all of California, especially the police and his acting buddies, were most likely suspicious.

“No.”

“Oh, you’re right you can tell me next time I see you. I miss you.”

Barry goes quiet thinking about Sally.

“Barry?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you miss me?”

“Um sure yeah, I miss you.”

The squeal of happiness on the other end startles Barry and he jumps a little.

“Good! Now you know how to find me if you change mind?”

“Yeah, I, sure I think so.”

“Remember we are friends Barry. You can tell me whatever. Bye, bye.”

What was Hank playing at? He knew the child like innocence to him was kind of infuriating and sometimes endearing, but friend? Maybe he was just grateful for the promotion?  
That felt so surreal to Barry he barely recognized his actions. Thoughts whirled around his head like a and angry tempest and his body acting on autopilot. He doesn’t recognize he’s eaten paid and left towards his new home until he closes the latch behind him. The events from the last few weeks kept looping in his head until it overwhelmed him and he passed out on the floor. 

Hank’s POV

Hank has been busy creating a shared empire with the Bolivians. Never had he thought he would be a leader of anything. He was perfectly fine being in Goran’s shadow. But now he had to step up his game and not be a complete imbecile. He had to think for himself and for others under his command now. But what Goran had said to him last had struck a chord in him. “Are you in love with Barry?” At the time he hadn’t known, but as he stands now looking out from the stash house, he realizes he does. Barry had given him friendship when he needed it the most, and now his freedom and essentially promotion. At first he thought being in Goran’s shadow was all he deserved in life. But now, with this new found freedom he realized maybe he deserved better, maybe he was capable of more. 

Speaking of which, Hank realizes that he hasn’t heard Barry’s voice in a week. There was still no sign of him at the acting class and he hasn’t been able to reach him. He knew Barry needed a friend right now, but sneaking up to a nervous hit man was asking for death. Hank tries his phone again only to hear a “No Service in your area” lady on the other end again. Wherever Barry is must be pretty remote he figured. His heart ached for him, he wonders what could have gone so wrong that he wouldn’t even go to acting class?


	2. The Steady Accumulation of Crap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry returns to LA and the shit fest begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, i hope you are enjoying this fic. I just wanted to say i'm going to try my best to upload weekly.

Another day where thoughts spiraled out of control. On one hand he knew a prolonged absence would be a cause for suspicion but how could he go back and face everyone, face Gene after what happened? Maybe Fuches was right, maybe he is only cut out for killing. But if he quits the class now, wouldn’t that be suspicious too? And what about Sally? And there it is, the crux of his problem. God he missed her something fierce but how could he hide yet another thing from her?

He chuckled, after the realization that he will have to act in front of a class of actors on the regular. He doesn’t know how he’ll handle it, but what other choice does he have? Move back to Cleveland? The FBI would eventually find him and knock down his door. Leave the Country? But what about Sally and his friends he made here? No leaving the country will have to be the last resort. He kept coming back to the same conclusion, he has to face it all even if it hurts. 

Barry starts driving back when his phone buzzes. And of course it’s Hank again, who did he expect would call him?

“What do you want?” 

“Hi Barry! I tried calling you over a hundred times. Why you don’t answer?” 

“No reception.” 

“I thought so. So hey I want to see you, can we meet up for lunch or something? Are you coming back?” 

“Yeah, I’m actually on my way back now.” 

“Great, let’s have lunch! I missed you!”

“Um, I’m not sure if I-“

“Great I’ll see you at the Ins & Outs. They just have the best burgers.”

“You mean In n Out Burgers?”

“Yes! That one! See you soon!” 

“Wait Hank, I-“ 

And of course that fucker wouldn’t even let him say no. Out of all of the people he wanted to see, Hank didn’t even make the top 5 list. Who is he kidding he didn’t even enough people to have a top ten list. Wait which fucking In n Out Burger did that bald fucker even mean?! 

\----Somewhere across town-----

In an extremely clean and well kept Police SUV were two cops on duty heading towards their second stop for the day. Behind the helm was a petite do-gooder who seemed uptight by anyone who saw her at first glance. But anyone close to her would know underneath that tough guy persona, lies a warm heart. And beside her was possibly the most relaxed cop on the force, but when time required of it he can snap into action faster than anyone. 

“Hey Sara, I’m hungry let’s take a break and then go to that damn acting class again.”

“It’s Gomez, and we can eat after we’re done.” 

“Whatever, anyway they don’t end for another hour or two come on. You know we need the required sustenance to continue this ongoing investigation.” *chuckles*

“I didn’t know you had any big words in your vocabulary, good job.” 

“Fuck you!” 

*Chuckles* “Alright fine, I’m kind of hungry too anyway.” 

“Alright!”

\-----They wait in line at the closest "In & Out Burger"-------

“Jones who are you staring at?” 

“Come on lighten up Sarah we’re not on duty right now, it’s Dom.”

“Fine, so Dom who are you looking at?”

“Him, isn’t he one of the guys from the acting class?”

Dom points at the table where two men are awkwardly eating. 

“Which one?” 

“The one that hasn’t shown up for two weeks.” 

“Yeah, I believe it is.”

She and Dom go towards their own table after receiving their meals, but Gomez looks anxious and keeps looking back at their table. At this point Dom knows her well enough to read her mind.

“Hey you can’t just go up to them, besides we’re off duty.” 

“I know I know but it’ll save us some time, and we can get it over with now.” 

“Fine, but if you need backup you sure as hell ain’t getting it till I’m done.” 

“Some partner you are.” 

“You know you like to keep me around.” 

*Eyeroll* 

Gomez walks up to Barry’s Table 

 

“Hi, I’m Detective Gomez. Sorry to bother you boys but you’re Barry Berkman right?” 

“Um, yeah what can I help you with?” 

“You and Sally Reed are my next witnesses for Detective Moss‘s disappearance. And I was wondering if I could speak with you now? It’d save me the time for finding you and everything.” 

“Um , ugh…”

Barry was a little out of his element, but before he could respond the bald fuck spoke. 

“Sure detective we would love to help in investigation.” 

“Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name.” 

“Hank!” 

“Hi hank, um sorry again to disturb your lunch.” 

“No problem detective.” 

“Thank you well alright so where were you Barry on the night of __?”

“I was at my friend Gene’s house.” 

“Was Detective Moss and Sally Reed present?” 

“Yes.” 

“Okay so when did you leave?” 

“The next morning.” 

“Okay, so this is where it gets foggy. I met Gene and he mentioned you haven’t gone to acting class for nearly two weeks and in fact you pretty much went awol. Where have you been if you don’t mind me asking?”  
“Um…”

Barry started panicking and hoped to god it didn’t show on his face. The second interaction with people in two weeks and already he’s getting hassled by cops. Hank sensed his panic and jumped right in with the first thing he thought of. 

“Honeymoon! Well pre marriage honey moon.” 

What, the ever loving fuck Hank!? Barry knew he had to come up with something quick but this was not what he was expecting either one of them to say. Where the hell was Hank going with this? 

“Oh, my goodness I’m so sorry I didn’t know you were both engaged. Congratulations!”

“Thank you!”

“So where did you go? And wait, premarriage?” 

He needed to nip this in the bud quickly. 

“I don’t see how that information is relevant.” 

“We went to Hawaii!” 

“No way, I went there a few years back with my mom too. Isn’t it beautiful?” 

“Gorgeous. Barry wanted to go to Alaska, but I said it was too cold. So we made deal, Hawaii before marriage and Alaska after.” 

“Great idea!” 

She’s buying it? Well damn, I’ll give it to him that bastard does know how to put on a show. 

“By the way I love that accent of yours, is it Russian?” 

“Thank you, and I am from Chechnya.” 

“Oh, nice. So how did you two meet?” 

“Online.”

“That is how everyone is doing it these days isn’t it. Oh wait where’s your engagement ring did you propose without a ring?” 

Ouch now that one hurt his ego for some reason. What kind of lame jackass would propose without a ring?! 

“ I got a ring of course I got a ring, what kind of guy do you think I am?”

She was put off by his vehement reaction, and was instantly regretting her words. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to-“ 

Hank looked a little stunned at Barry’s reaction, but then immediately added. 

“It was small, I am getting resize.”

Just then a voice came through Detective Gomez’s radio, saving both Barry and Hank from anymore questions. 

“Oh nice, anyway hey the next time I see you two you gotta show me the ring. And don’t let my partner over there know this. But I absolutely love weddings. Anyways that’s all for now, thank you for your time. It was nice meeting you both. Oh and again congratulations!” 

“Okay, thank you Detective Gomez. You have nice day now, Ciao!” 

She rushes over to her partner. Who’s finished his burger just in time. 

“So?” 

“They’re a cute couple aren’t they, so adorable?!....Damn!” 

She forgot she dropped her tough guy act and her partner caught it. She’ll never hear the end of this now. However little did she know, everyone back at the station already knew. 

“Ha! I didn’t think you knew the meaning of that word.” 

*eyerolls* 

“Anyway you’re done let’s go.” 

“You didn’t eat nothing.” 

“I’ll eat in the car.” 

Dom was shocked, today was turning out to be quite different indeed. 

\-------------Back at the table------- 

The table was momentarily quiet after the detective left. 

 

“Barry are you okay?”

The seething resentment emanating from Barry scared Hank. 

“What the hell did you do Hank?!”

“What, you chocked up and I made lie for you.” 

“What!? And now we’re getting married!? What the hell Hank!” 

People in the restaurant started looking at them and he lowered his voice. 

“Why did you go and say that?”

“That’s the only thing I can think of.” 

“No hank, you weren’t even thinking. Now we have to pretend we’re getting married when they come back. What happens when they ask what we do for a living, and when’s the wedding?”

“Don’t worry Barry I will say I came to America for you. And my job is computers.” 

“What about a ring?”

“I will find ring from pawn shop, simple no big deal.” 

“Simple?! How is keeping this up going to be simple? In case you don't remember, i'm a killer and you're a head of the fucking Chechen Mafia. You just made everything ten times worse! I didn’t think it could get any worse but you sure as fuck proved me wrong!” 

He surges up from the table and heads out, leaving his trash and a scared Hank in his wake. Hank comes to a minute later and rushes out to catch Barry before he jumps in his car.

“Barry you don’t mean that, come back with me let me show you around and we can talk more.” 

“I think I’ve had enough of you for one day Hank.” 

“Oh...I call you later then?” 

Hank’s kicked puppy dog expression, completely drenched Barry’s anger. 

“Yeah, sure.” 

Hank lights up like a little puppy and smiles. Barry’s heart twists then and he smiles back and drives off.

\---1hr later----

An hour later Barry lays paralyzed on his motel bed. Fear of coming back, fear of what to come, and dealing with his classmates made him unable to move. But the scariest thing of all, Sally, what will he even say? Just then the sound of a phone breaks his thoughts and he picks up against his better judgment. 

“Hi Barry how are you?”

“Hank it’s only been an hour.” 

“I know but I can’t wait to hear you again. So Barry you never tell me what happened.” 

“I…I killed a cop.” 

Shit, how did he let that one escape? Who cares anymore, he’s pretty certain his life just went to extra shit. 

“What?! Barry how is that no worse than what I did? Now it makes it worse if they find out about us!”

“Yeah, now we’re really fucked.” 

Hank uncharacteristically goes silent for a few seconds and Barry thinks that he must’ve hung up. But he’s too numb to actually care to look if the call ended. 

“You know Barry, until now I thought I was okay in Goran’s shadow. But now that you took chains off, I like this freedom. You gave me freedom Barry. And, and I will do anything for you man.” 

“Even marrying me?” 

“Yes, yeah of course man you are my friend and hero.”

A hero? How could a killer for hire like him ever be perceived as a hero? 

“I’m no hero.” 

“To me you are.” 

“Thanks Hank.” 

He could hear Hank’s voice hitch and the smile from the other end. He didn’t know why but that felt nice to hear. Even if everything around him was crumbling and he felt like a piece of shit, he at least helped one person. Albeit that man was a gangster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the stereotypes guys I’m gonna try my best to make her seem more like her inspiration Elisa Maza from gargoyles, or Detective Terri Lee from the 90's spiderman series. Well her design and her persona were created in my head with these two characters in mind anyway.


	3. A taste of a Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry finally talks to Sally and his relationship with Hank blossoms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait everyone, this chapter is a little shorter. I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be. I want to move onto another fandom but i also know there is just too much of this story yet unwritten. So if you want an approximate chapter count, i'm thinking anywhere from 4-8 more.

The next day he decided to face the music and go back to the acting class. He’s sitting in the parking lot because of course he arrived early. He’s sitting and debating on going in or waiting till everyone is there, or just leaving, when his phone buzzes. Hank has sent him really well photoshopped photos of them at the beach in the Caribbean and all of them felt very instagrammy. All of them came with a message “keep these on your phone for when you need it, I couldn’t photoshop any kissing ones I will need you to come see me for those *wink emoji* I hope these help love you!” ~ Hank 

Maybe this fake marriage thing could work out. Barry caught himself smiling and thinking there was some child like charm about Hank. What the hell is he thinking? Just then pictures of rings flooded his phone and his phone rang, shocking Barry out of his thoughts. 

“Barrrry! Which ring looks best?” 

“Um, what?”

“I’m choosing engagement ring now, which looks best?” 

“Um, I don’t know just choose one.” 

“Barry that’s no fun you have to like it too. Now come on which one?” 

Barry scrolls through the photos, most of them are super gawdy but one near the end was simple, almost elegant.

“Um… the second to last one.” 

“Oh really?! Me too! Yass thank you Barry! So, what are you doing now?” 

“About to go to class.”

“Oh right, well I hope you like photos. Oh and I bought fake company online store for computers and fake car company for you. We talk next time ciao!”

Barry couldn’t believe what he just heard. Just once he wished Hank would stop to think, but he figured at least he’s trying to be tie up loose ends. Barry embraces the frustration towards this whole situation and propels himself out of the car and on wards towards the classroom. Once inside, a cacophony of voices erupts. Everyone is asking him where he’s been and he finds himself using Hank’s lie. He shows them the pictures and passes it around, when he noticed Sally in the back of the crowd looking at him in disbelief. Their eyes made contact and she ran out. 

“Sally Wait up!”

“What?! What do you want Barry!?”

“I just wanted to see how you were.” 

“Really? I, I can’t even right now!”

“What?” 

“You go away, when we have a play to work on and I don’t hear from you for two weeks. And, and then you come back and what, you’re getting married now? And apparently gay now?!”

“Bisexual actually…”

“That’s not even the fucking point and you know it! I… I thought what we had was special…”

“It was.”

It WAS there it is, like written into stone. Already they’re relationship was in the past to them. Once he saw the shock on her face he wished he could’ve taken back that one small word. 

“…It is”

“No, no you’re right…We’re done, I don’t even want to see your face anymore.” 

She turns to walk away and head to her car, not caring that this has been the first time she ever skipped class. 

“What about the play?!”

“Now you care?” 

She turns around needing to say these words to his face.

“Fuck you Barry, I’ll find someone else!”

The rest of the class time went by in a blur, his thoughts swirled around him. Thankfully Gene had ignored him for the rest of the class period. Maybe it was some petty smite since he hadn’t bothered to show up or warn Gene of his absence. Or maybe he simply just got used to Barry not being there, either way it was one silver lining of the day. 

Once class was over everyone shuffled out and Barry sat in his car. And sure enough one of his daydreams took over his mind. Barry was behind the desk of a beautiful home office wearing a silk robe he swore he never bought before. When two children burst into the office screaming their heads off and he manages to quiet them down, well somewhat. 

“Um…What do you kids want?”

“We missed you!” 

Said the one kid that gave his legs a surprisingly strong death grip of a hug and the other one slightly older (maybe preteen) is off near the door looking at her texts. 

“We haven’t seen you or Otets in a while.” 

“Who’s Otets?” 

The older girl sighs and finally looks ups from her phone. 

“Our other dad, duh?! We’ve only been calling him that since you two adopted us.” 

Other dad who the hell are the kids talking about? He didn’t have time to ponder when a voice came from down the hall. 

“I’m home! Where are my ninos?” 

The younger boy unlatches from Barry’s legs and flies down the hall towards the voice.

“Ah, my baby, my Detka!”

“Daddy I missed you!!!”

“Oh daddy missed you too sweetheart.” 

The voice got closer but Barry didn’t need to see that bald head to know who that voice belonged to. He realizes he’s definitely dreaming and he’s really married to Hank and they adopt two kids? This is probably the most surreal daydream he’s ever had.   
Hank comes into the office wearing a beautiful suit and drops a duffle bag down on the floor, and barry freezes. He was slightly older but that was unmistakably that bastard Noho Hank wearing a gold band around his finger. 

“Are you okay honey bear? 

He walks over and wraps his arms around Barry’s neck and kisses him. Just when Barry thought this dream couldn’t get more surreal he ends up melting into surprisingly the softest lips he had ever felt. A small groan escapes Hank’s lips and he swears somehow he felt like he was dreaming inside of a dream. (That’s some inception level crazy shit right there.) Just then he wakes up startled and finds himself half hard sitting in his car after class. 

“FUCK!”

\------------------------------

2 Hours Later 

 

Back at the motel all manner of thoughts bombarded his brain. Thoughts about the class, about that sexy dream, and then of course Sally were all battling each other for dominance. All the while Barry keeps getting more and more anxious and depressed. Sally…he knew it was inevitable that she would be upset but for the both of them to call it quits like that. He’d like to have imagined it wouldn’t have been this bad of a reunion if Hank hadn’t left this shit storm in his wake. The only real silver lining about the day was that Gene didn’t even pay him any attention which was a small blessing in of itself. All of these thoughts would’ve normally kept him awake but they just took a toll on his psyche causing him to be even more lethargic. 

Just when he was about to let the sweet blissful darkness over come him after hours of depression, a loud knock is heard from his door. Barry jumps up frantically searching for his pistol under his pillow and zips towards the door. Last minute he decides to hide on the side of the door. 

“Who is it?!” 

“It’s me, I have surprise for you!” 

Relief floods through him and he tosses the gun aside before reluctantly pulling the door open. 

“How did you find me?”

“I told you, I find you wherever you go.” 

Hank pushes his way past Barry as if he owns the place and drops a large brown bag on the counter. 

“So I have many things to talk with you.” 

Hank looks back at the man in a suit standing at the door and motions for him to leave. 

“Body guard stay out there I trust Barry.” 

“What do you want Hank?” 

Barry goes to his couch and sits down, knowing whatever Hank has to say will tire him out even more. 

“Ah, yes first I brought food! I hope you like Chinese it was quick and easy. I know very delicious place.” 

“You came here to bring me food?!”

“Not just food, you will like you see.” 

“Umm, okay, thanks.” 

Hank looks back briefly shocked and smiles warmly. 

“Oh and I show you picture before but look at real deal!”

Hanks strides over to where Barry was sitting and plops down next to him to shove his now ringed hand in Barry’s face. 

“Go on.” 

Barry gently grabs Hank’s hand and looks at the beautiful engagement ring. He wasn’t wrong it did look better up close. 

“You like?”

“…Actually, Yeah.”

At that Hank’s face lit up like a Christmas tree. He blushed and rushed over to the kitchen to rummage through the bag. He pulled out a notebook and tossed it at Barry. 

“So I know you’re kind of old school so I wrote down our story and covers if you want to look and write notes.” 

Barry was shocked, he didn’t think Hank actually thought anything through or even wanted Barry to have a say in any of it. He skimmed through the notes and noticed most of it was filled with travel locations. 

“Ah, I got what you say sidetracked. And I thought maybe for real honey moon maybe?”

“You actually want to get officially married to me and go on a honeymoon?...Are you crazy?” 

“Um, yeah Barry. That was plan, now we have to get married.” 

“Great!”....

He holds his head between his hands and sighs, and Hank cautiously stalks closer. 

“Was that bad? Do you not want to?” 

*sigh* “I don’t know what I want anymore hank.” 

Hank crouches down beside Barry and lifts his head up. They peer into each other’s eyes and Hank gently places a kiss on his forehead. Barry couldn’t breathe he thought of that surreal dream and of those soft lips and froze. But Hank mistook his frozen state for disgust and he makes to get up and leave, when Barry grabs his wrist and pulls himself up into a warm embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, my oc cop characters will make a reappearance in the next chapter. And as always any suggestions, who knows maybe you can help me shape the story. 
> 
> Oh also It was really hard to look up chechen so i just used russian words since they speak that over there as well apparently. Otets is father and detka is baby. (According to google anyway)


	4. Something Smells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detective Ramirez can't seem to put her finger on what is missing/wrong with the case. And Barry realizes what he wants now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the delay i really need to start writing more consistently. Good news though, i have outlined the rest of the fic so I know how it will go I just need to write it. Hopefully this will speed things up, anyways thanks for putting up with the slow updates and i hope you like it.

Closing time at the station, most people had already left to go back home to their families. Times like this the station became as quiet as a ghost town. It always felt like one to the last sheriff remaining too. Sat at her desk was Sheriff Ramirez, wracking her brain over her current case. Her partner had stopped trying to convince her to go home on time when she got like this months ago. Her brain was working overtime trying to solve the case, and she practically set herself up to be in a manic state until her body finally gave out. When she finally got tired enough to decide it’s time to go home she looked at the clock “one o’clock, great tomorrow is going to be fun” she thought.

She lived in a shabby two bedroom house in a not so sought after neighborhood. The amount of drug dealers and young criminals near her could probably be counted on both hands. Even though she’s a cop the crime around her didn’t seem to disappear, perhaps they didn’t care or believe her. Most people don’t believe she is one or are intimidated enough by her to care. Her mother was probably the only person left in the world that was proud of her cop status. She arrives back home and starts her daily routine first by checking in on her. Her mother is fast asleep hooked up to the cpap machine. Pill bottles lined the nightstand by her bed, and some were empty begging to be replaced. Sarah grabbed them and stashed them in her bag to remind herself to replace them this week, and set off with the rest of her chores. 

After about thirty minutes of the chores she finally gave in and decided sleep was more important and decided to turn in. But as soon as she fell onto her bed, her mind ready to start up another sleepless night. She had hoped that all of the frustrated research and chores would’ve worn her mind out enough to rest but she was wrong again. Sarah rolled around in her bed for twenty minutes willing her mind to sleep, but to no avail. When suddenly, a thought crashed into her brain that she couldn’t let go of, and had to call her partner right away. 

“Sara it’s…2 am what the hell are you doing awake and waking my ass up too?”  
“It’s the case.”   
“Of course it is. Can’t wait till the morning?”  
“Well…”  
“Shiit…alright, alright just say it so I can go back to fucking sleep.”   
“I was just wondering which one is the lie, was Barry there that night with Sally or with Hank? And if it’s Sally why not Hank if they’re engaged? It’s 2018 being gay in Los Angeles isn’t unheard of.”   
“I don’t know maybe he’s a two-timing ho I don’t fucking know. But that’s what was so important you had to wake me up?”   
“Sorry I just can’t figure it out. Someone is lying and my gut says it’s one of those three that killed her I just know it.”   
“Can you tell your gut to go to sleep and not jump the gun? I mean we ain’t even found a body yet, hell she could’ve skipped town for all we know. Be in some convent in the alps or some shit.”   
“Because that’s more likely than my story.”   
“Alright what evah all I’m saying is let me sleep.”   
“Yeah sorry, good night.”   
“Night, and stop worrying we’ll talk about it in the morning.” 

Dom turns off his phone and climbs back into bed with his beautiful fiancée. He tries to not wake her up but of course that fails. 

“Hey baby what time is it?”   
“Shhh, go back to bed honey.”   
“Was that Sarah again?”  
“Yeah, she wanted to talk about the case.”

She turns over and wraps her arms around Dom’s stomach pulling him closer. 

“That girl needs to find a man and stop interrupting my time with mine.”   
*chuckles* “I pity the man who wants to deal with her crazy ass.”   
*chuckles* “You right, but she’ll put that fool into place for sure.”   
“Definitely, now go to bed honey.” 

The next morning Dom & Sally are at Sally’s house to interrogate her again on the night of Detective Moss’s disappearance. 

“So have you found anything yet, is the killer still out there?!”  
“M’am we’re not even sure she’s dead yet.” 

Sarah gives a quick side glance to Dom, knowing they are still arguing about whether or not she is dead.

“But it’s a possibility though right? Oh god if she’s dead, will the killer come for me next?”   
“Calm down m’am. And can you tell us why you think the killer would come for you?”  
“I was at the party too.”   
“But wasn’t Barry and Gene also there with you?”  
“Yeah, oh no will the killer go after them too!?”  
“Miss Reed, we’re not ruling out the possibility that it could have also been either one of you.” 

Sally was taken aback, always a goody-two-shoes she never once thought in her life she was going to be accused of actually murdering someone. For a part maybe sure, but not in reality. She didn’t know how to respond to this, nothing in her life up to this point could’ve prepared her for this so she stood there completely dumbstruck. 

“Miss…Miss Reed?...Sally?!”  
“SALLY!”

The shout finally startled her out of her dumbstruck coma like state, embarrassed she quickly apologized to the cops. 

“I, I’m so sorry. I’ve never been accused of anything bad before. Especially nothing like murder.”   
“Well we’re glad to hear that your record is clean but Miss Reed you’re going to have to help us so we can clear your name and move on to find the real killer.”   
“Umm, okay. I thought you said she could just be missing too?” 

Dom spoke up before Sarah had the chance. 

“We both have different opinions on what happened.”   
“Oh…well I hope for everyone’s sake you’re right and she’s just missing. Wait oh god no! What if someone abducted her?! That’s just as bad!”  
“Miss Reed, please stop jumping to conclusions and just tell us again what happened that night, the day before, and the day after.”   
“Alright….”

\----An hour later-----

The cops leave Sally’s house tired and stressed out, when she got going shutting her up was pretty hard so both Sarah and Dom had to listen to more than was necessary as she recounted times from her early days, that somehow explained why she wanted to be an actress. Stories like these drove Sarah up the wall, all she wanted was those three days. She thought maybe something had slipped up in her memory but Sallys story for those days lined up with the last time she was questioned. Which left Sarah with absolutely nothing new to go on, and that made her even more frustrated with the case. Sarah was so far gone in her head that she hadn’t noticed Dom trying to get her attention for the past minute. 

“Sarah Ramirez! The cop I thought was my partner but is actually being a real asshole and is ignoring me right now!”   
That finally got Sarah out of her mind and shot a glare at Dom.   
“I’m not an asshole ,and I was thinking what did you want?”   
“It’s cool I figured you were thinking. Too bad though, I tried to tell you I’m at the drive in but I already ordered. So you are gonna be sitting there all sad while I eat my food.”   
“Now who’s the asshole?”   
“Hey, you didn’t want to say nothin’, and didn’t want to hear what poor old Dom had to say so you miss out on the food.” 

Dom pulls up to the window and grabs his food from the lady and pays. But as he pulls out of the drive thru lane, a quarter of his fries are already gone. He shoots the angriest glare he could muster at his partner. 

“Oh I hope I didn’t see you just steal fries from a black man!”  
*chuckles* “Throwing the race card again?!”  
“You damn right I am! Didn’t listen to get your own food and now you be stealin’ mine! What are you gonna get next, my burger? I’ll bite your hand off before you even try!”  
“Why, is that a threat to a fellow police officer sir?”   
“Shut the hell up Ramirez!!” 

He mumbles "Her little punk ass making jokes up in here now? Where the hell were they during the stake outs?"

He grabs his bag of food angrily and tries to hide it away from Sarah’s reach. 

“Alright alright. *chuckles* I’ll pay for dinner how about that?”  
“That sounds fishy as hell.”   
“But we gotta work late then.”   
“Damn, I know there was gonna be a catch.”   
“You damn straight!”   
“Did you just mock me using a black voice?”   
“Chill maaan…”  
“You know I ain’t even Jamaican right?”   
“Ja Man…”  
“This right here, is all kinds of fucked up. Remind me why I put up with this shit?”   
“Because the chief put your sorry ass with me.”

Dom huffs and angrily bites into his burger. 

“You owe me dessert too!”   
“Alright. But now we have to go back to the station then to talk to Gene again.” 

\---At the Theater----   
Class had just wrapped up and mostly everyone had gone and only Barry was left in the parking lot, in another one of his dazes. He was back at that giant house in his dream, this time he was in the kitchen cooking while the kids sat in front of the tv watching some nonsense reality show. As he was cooking he felt two surprisingly strong arms wrap around his waist and a soft head on his back. He knows who it is, but he doesn’t want to stop this moment by turning around so he leans back into the embrace and he hears a light hum in response. A quiet moment passes in bliss between them but of course it’s just like Hank to ruin the moment by his constant talking. Dream Hank was pretty accurate to the real one. 

“Oh Barry, I am glad we have this. I have idea, how about date night tomorrow?”   
“Tomorrow is family night.” 

The words just fell out of his mouth, unsure if it was even true but who cares this was all just a dream right? 

“Oh Barry I know, but you are my family too. You work hard these past days. I want to treat you, take stress off.” 

Before Barry knew it he turns around and smothers Hank’s lips with his own. Those lips have stopped all sense of Barry’s dream world time before and they do so again. And just like last time Barry felt like he was transcending all space and time, all that was known to him was Hank and him right here right now in this moment and nothing else mattered. In the back of his mind he wondered why he hasn’t done this with real Hank before, and if he could ever stop if he had it? Just then the voice of their kid broke their trance like state. 

“Dad, something smells like it’s burning. Also ewww!!!”

Barry quickly turns around and notices his onions he was sautéing had all burned and the pan too. He hastily turned off the stove and threw the offending pan into the sink. As soon as he did so, Hank pulled Barry down to his level and whispered in his ear. 

“Upstairs five minutes. “

As his dream was about to get raunchier he heard his name being called. He looked over and saw his youngest son yelling “Barry Berkman?!” But his voice sounded different, almost like that cops? Just then the dream faded away and he was in his car and the cops had come up to his car asking for him. He quickly situated his rising problem and asked what the cops had wanted. 

“Hi, Barry we came to talk to Gene but yet again we run into you instead. Which again is actually convenient for us. We gotta stop running into each other like this.” *Chuckles*  
“Hey, um Ramirez right? And…?”   
“Detective Jones.”  
“Right, anyway I’m about to head out soon. So can we make this quick?”   
“Alright, I’m just going to go for it. Why were you at the party with Sally and not your fiancé?” 

Barry was momentarily stunned he knew he had to start making up more of the story on the fly but he really needed to remember all of it first to keep it straight. 

“Um, well she’s also a student of Gene’s.”   
“She could’ve come on her own or with someone else, why with you?”   
“We’re friends.”  
“Friends my ass y’all looked chummy as hell.”  
“We may have…”  
“You were having an affair with her while you were with Hank?”   
“Don’t tell him.”   
“Did Detective Moss find out and she threatened to tell your fiancé and you killed her?”

A little off but close he thought. If only they really knew what he was, a part of him wants to give in and spill the beans. But then he remembered the smiles on his two kid’s faces and Hank’s kiss. He desperately wanted to believe that he could have that dream. He doesn’t know if he deserved it, but he sure as hell won’t give up on it without a fight. 

“What?! So I’m a suspect now? I was cheating yeah, but I didn’t kill her.” 

He spat that out with such venom he knew it was going to make them suspicious of him even more. But neither seemed put off by it in the slightest. 

“So she knew about it?”  
“I don’t think so, no one knew about Hank.”   
“Why, were you ashamed to be outted?”

Outted? He hadn’t even thought about the possibility of himself being attracted to men that being outted was just beyond him. Everything that’s happened in the past few weeks has been such a whirlwind that his mind was beginning to spiral out of control again. He decided to end the interrogation there and drive home before something else terrible can happen that day. 

“I think we’re done here.”  
“That’s fine we know where to find you if we have more questions.”

And Barry promptly put his car into gear and drove off, leaving Sarah with even more questions and suspicions. She couldn’t rule him out just yet. 

\----Back in Barry’s Car----

His frustration, his nerves, everything was on edge and on fire. He knew that Janice’s death was going to come back to haunt him. But he always thought he would have a level head about it, but no he practically painted a bull’s eye on his back. Ever since he came out here his world had gone topsy turvy. The whole fiasco with the Chechen mafia, then the desire to become an actor and quit killing people. And ironically to keep his acting desire secret he had to kill more, and lie to everyone daily making him possibly the best actor. Even then he thought he had to throw in the towel on everything and run but this time he might actually have to. Despite how much his blissful dreams reminded him that there might be something there he could have. Maybe that’s all they were, dreams.   
Barry hears a distant ringing and realizes it was his phone and picked it up without looking at the caller ID, already sensing who it could be. 

“Barry! What are you doing tonight?”   
“Nothing, but um Hank I’m not really in the mood right now.”   
“Oh, I thought we could have little date night? But maybe…”

Just then flashes of his latest dream appeared in his mind’s eye and a strong desire to meet Hank grew in him. 

“No that’s fine, where do you want to meet?”   
“I made reservations at the n/naka “   
“Okay ill meet you there.”   
“Yas, okay good…Um goodbye Barry!”  
“Bye.” 

He continued driving and quietly hummed, until he realized something. He was feeling absolutely awful just a minute ago, before Hank had called and just like that he was in a better mood. Why? And on top of that dream, Hank had also wanted to take Barry out. Are his dreams actually premonitions? Just then he remembered that kiss and he groaned remembering what Hank had whispered to him in the dream. He felt a need rising in the pit of his stomach and tried to will it down but realized he needed a cold shower and fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still unsure of which formatting works better for all of you. Is chapter 3 with space between the dialogue easier or this chapter where they are clumped together? Please share your thoughts thank you. Also sorry for the total cock block, next chapter will be smutty for sure. XD


	5. All Hell Breaks Loose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you mix emotions with a fake story? A whole shit load of problems. (Warning for homophobic character at the end)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took nearly a month to get updated. I had initially thought that having the chapters mapped out would help me finish quicker but alas I hit a writer's block regardless. I almost didn't continue this fic but I needed all of you to have that happy ending so it's probably going to take forever to finish but i promise you it will be.

Dinner with Hank was exquisite he never thought he would be at a fine restaurant with a mafia leader and actually enjoy himself. Everything around him was screaming at how he didn’t belong there but it didn’t matter. He was so enraptured by Hank’s conversation that nothing else mattered. After dinner he didn’t want that wonderful feeling to go, he felt like he was on cloud nine. 

“Do, you want to go to my place? Maybe get a drink or something, or watch something?”   
“Yes. Sure Barry.” 

Back at Barry’s hotel room they sat on opposite sides of the sofa staring at a movie that Barry couldn’t even recall the name of. The air was full of nervous energy and Barry had no idea how to act upon it. He desperately wanted to feel those lips again, or even to talk to Hank again. As the movie rolled on he felt a shift and Hank had moved right next to him and promptly laid his head on Barry’s shoulder. It was sweet it really was, and he felt his nervousness dissolve away and a warm feeling seep through his very being. With the movie forgotten he turned to place a gentle kiss on Hank’s forehead. A moment later Hank surged up and claimed Barry’s lips, and Barry immediately relented. Those lips, he can’t ever seem to get enough of them. The shorter man slowly shifted until he was in Barry’s lap and he laughed into the kiss. 

"Are you comfortable? *chuckles*"  
“Very”

Barry’s hands didn’t know what to do he wanted to feel every inch of Hank but they haven’t gotten to that part of their relationship yet. Hank sensing the problem placed both of Barry’s hands on his ass and groaned into the kiss. With a new found confidence and a growing problem Barry dared to ask what he only ever dreamed of. 

“Do you want to-“  
“Take me to bed” 

Without a second thought he lifts him up, hands still glued to that wonderful ass, and heads for the bed. Barry gently drops him onto the covers and climbs on top in one swift motion. Teeth clash as Barry hungrily demands more of those now kiss swollen lips. 

“Take them off.” 

Hank quickly tosses his shirt aside and attempts to take off his pants when Barry stops him and does it for him. Stepping back to take in the beauty that was Hank. He was simply perfection splayed out for him. He had never seen anything more beautiful. Hanks eyes lit up in delight making Barry feel like the center of his world. Hands roamed the shorter man’s body, feeling every inch. And where there was a soft touch a searing hot kiss wasn’t far behind. 

“Are you not going to take clothes off? Not fair you know.”

Barry almost forgot about his clothes that stood as a barrier between them. He practically ripped them off trying to return back to feeling Hank’s body as soon as humanly possible. His hands resumed feeling every part of the Chechen, recording it to memory. In doing so Barry’s cock briefly slipped past Hanks and he let out a soft gasp. Barry stopped his ministrations and instinctively began grinding down on him. The shorter man moaned and writhed in need. 

“More, Barry Please!” 

He gently encircled both of their very erect members and started stroking them in tandem. The soft mewls that poured out of Hank’s mouth were divine. Barry wanted to hear more he wanted to be the cause of Hank’s undoing. His hand sped up twisting at the end just as he always enjoyed and Hank’s moans were music to Barry’s ears. As they got closer Barry swooped down to devour Hank’s moans and in doing so not long after he moaned into his mouth as they came undone. Nothing before had ever compared to this moment. And he wanted to be in this moment forever. 

Barry knew he should get off of Hank he was probably crushing him and that if they stayed like that any longer they might actually be stuck together. But neither of them cared to move, as Barry tried to regain his breath arms started circling around his waist holding him in place. 

“Stay.” 

And so he did until the sun pierced through the curtains. Last night’s memory played on a loop in Barry’s mind and he really didn’t regret a moment of it. It was truly the best sex he ever had, even better than…And the sinking feeling began. It was even better than Sally, he couldn’t lie to himself about that at least. He loved Sally before everything went to hell, and now he’s fucking a man who had tried to kill him once? What the hell has his life become? He loved Sally he really did, he wanted to settle down and have the white picket fence life. And he tried so hard having to essentially kill for it. But his desire for normality only made everything worse. But shouldn’t he fight harder for her then? Wasn’t all of this with Hank just a dumb alibi? Was that all it was to him? Barry stored the thought away for another time and decided to go after Sally. To talk to her and maybe even get her back. He changed and rushed out of the hotel, completely neglecting the sleeping man on his bed. 

\-----Hrs Later-----

Hank was annoyed that Barry wasn’t there when he awoke and didn’t even bother to leave him a note. But he figured maybe they could talk about it over breakfast and he promptly left the hotel to surprise Barry after his class. 

\----After Class----- 

“Sally hold up, wait!”  
“I don’t have anything to say to you Barry.”   
“Just hold up!”  
“You’re lucky Gene is the best teacher I ever had. Otherwise I’d be in another class!”  
“Sally would you just please listen to me?”  
“Fine what, what is it?!”   
“I, Im sorry I didn’t tell you.”   
“…Were you with him when we were-“  
“No. I wasn’t with him-“  
“Then were you always bi? Did you cheat on me with him?”  
“No I didn’t know until-“  
“Until you fucked him and married him behind my back?”   
“…”  
“Those two weeks you disappeared. You were with him?!”  
“No..”  
“Liar! If you weren’t then where were you?!”  
“I was alone. I had to clear my head. “  
“You had to clear your head? You left right after the party right after…Did you kill her?”  
“No!? I had nothing to do with that!”   
“Then why did you leave?”   
“Sally….*sigh* you’re the first girl I’ve loved for a very long time. I was starting to get afraid and I wanted to figure things out before-“  
“Before what? Committing full time? …Were you going to pop the question?”  
“Maybe….”  
“But then why are you getting married to him?”   
“I….”  
“I, cant deal with your drama on top of my prep for the play. But I believe one thing, you wouldn’t have it in you to kill her.” 

Hank arrived at the school and spotted Barry. He had wanted to surprise Barry and take him to breakfast, but he saw him with Sally and a desire to overhear their conversation compelled him to stay hidden. 

“…I love you”  
“I loved you too”  
“Then please can we try again?”   
“Youre getting married.”   
“I don’t have to be.”   
“You’re disgusting!” 

Hank couldn’t believe it, he knew everything was too good to be true. But he didn’t have the will to deny his heart from believing in Barry. Here he was trying to save their necks, and he’s trying to get her back. Did Barry not really love him? Was last night a lie? 

Hank knew one of the only things that had ever helped him deal with stress or negative feelings in general was to eat. Fuck Barry his plans to surprise him fell apart. He drove to the nearest donut shop and decided to gorge himself only to have this part of his day ruined too. While inside trying to decide what to order a female voice called out to him. 

“Hi, Hank right?!”

Hank looked over to whoever was calling his name and saw it was the cop lady from the other day. He internally groaned and pasted on his fake smile to greet her. 

“Hi, it was Gomez right?”   
“Yeah. Hey how have you been?”  
“Oh you know can’t complain.”   
“True, so I would love to talk more about your wedding but I actually wanted to ask you a question for the case quick. Do you mind? If its not a good time I can come by later or ask you to come down to the station.” 

Hank casually grit his teeth, he just wanted this day to end. This conversation could only make things worse, but saying no would just make the cops more suspicious so he surrendered to what can only be impending doom. 

“No, I no mind.”   
“Okay thank you. So Hank, how do you know a Sally Reed?” 

And of course that woman was going to make a come back. Hank had wanted to have a moment of reprieve from that vile woman with the blissful sweetness of sugar but that was being thwarted by her as well. 

“I don’t know a Sally.”   
“Are you mad at her or Barry?”  
“Mad? Hank couldn’t be more livid over the whole situation.”  
“Why be mad at this Sally or my Barry?”   
“He was with her at the same time as he was talking with you online.” 

Online, that’s right all of this was fake wasn’t it? This whole made up life with Barry all a lie. Of course he had wanted to try to get Sally back, nothing with Hank was real. Does that mean that last night was also a lie? That question kept popping up in his head. And Hank’s temper was instantly snuffed out and replaced with spiraling downward depression. A depression that only comes during a person’s realization that their whole life had been a lie that everything had been for naught. 

“What?...Oh, oh I know.”

Hank’s face became unreadable like stone, an expression that had Barry been there, would’ve never believed Hank could ever make. 

“You just said you didn’t know a Sally.”   
“I don’t know name, but I knew there was girl. But I’m not mad.”   
“That, doesn’t upset you?”  
“I can never be upset with them.”

Another lie amongst thousands, but who cares anymore? His heart was shattering, he wondered if the cop could hear it?

“Even Sally? No jealousy there? How?”

Hank summoned up all of his strength to not just vomit up his emotions right then and there and opted to tell her what he hoped with all of his heart was true. He lifts his left hand and shows off the beautiful diamond, his most prized possession. 

“Because I won. I have him.” 

\----30mins later at Hank’s house ------

Hank parks his car leaving the donuts forgotten on the seat as he slowly reminds his body to move even if he felt like he was sinking. He drops onto the bed and never had he felt more numb in his entire life. He was so lost in his depression that he hadn’t heard the noises of glass shattering or heavy footsteps coming ever closer. Perhaps subconsciously he had, but at this moment he was so paralyzed with sorrow that he no longer had any earthly cares. And then he felt a rough bag cover his face and his world went black. No real fight had occurred that day, because Hank hadn’t been alive enough to care. Only a person looking to live would care enough to try to struggle, and Hank wasn’t one of them. 

\----meanwhile---

Barry goes back to the hotel room, and scans the empty room. Hank is nowhere in sight, he shouldn’t have expected anything more. Barry knew that he was the one to leave first with no note for Hank, but he still couldn’t stop the lonely feeling. He decides maybe he should shoot Hank a message, to at least apologize to him. “Hey…Im sorry I left without saying anything.”That should do it he thought, Hank would surely reply back instantly he was on his phone constantly. But no reply came, Barry waited for a half an hour and still nothing. This was unusual for Hank, he must’ve really been mad at him. “I’m sorry if I made u upset can we talk?”

Another hour goes by and not a single reply. Barry starts pacing the room worried that he fucked everything up. He dials his number and it goes to voicemail. Barry grabs his keys and decides to head to Hank’s house. He needed to know that Hank was just upset with him and that he was still okay. Him not responding to his phone was too unusual for that hyper active fucker. Tension and worry starts building up in Barry as he drives closer and closer to Hank’s house. His brain tried reasoning with him that maybe he was still mad at him for leaving, or maybe his phone simply broke. But as he parks the car in the driveway he notices the broken door. And all of his fears came crawling out, he did something he would normally never do, panic. In his panicked state Barry rushed into the house without even checking his surroundings first. It was a total hot headed newb mistake, not unlike what that jar-head Taylor would’ve done. He could’ve gotten knocked unconscious or worse, but fortunate for him no one ever came. 

Barry searched the entire premise for Hank, to no avail. The whole house was empty, and any signs of what could’ve happened were minimal. Broken glass and heavy boot footprints on the floor. No signs of struggle, he figured they must’ve gotten to him when he was asleep. But who, Hank hadn’t told him about his dealings. In fact Hank pretty much kept that whole business side of him to himself. Barry swears under his breath, and jumps back into the car to drive. Where? He wasn’t sure yet, he just needed to get out of that house.

Anger, a pure white fury began seeping into his blood clouding his vision. Barry didn’t know why but it felt like someone had just taken his lover, his heart, and now he had to kill who ever did it. Being a depressed but efficient killer for hire for so long he didn’t know he could actually feel anything anymore. It wasn’t until he met Sally and the acting group that he started waking up. But as much as he had loved Sally he knew deep down it wasn’t her that lit this fire in him. As much as he tried to deny it. 

John wick is a merciless efficient killer that you didn’t want to piss off. And right now Barry could more than relate to him. Someone had kidnapped his love and whoever it was, was going to beg for mercy in the end. He arrived at Hank’s last known stash house he had with the Bolivians. The very one that he helped liberate from them. And he began moving as if he was set on killer robot mode, inspecting his surroundings with a cold and efficient swiftness. Something in this place had to give him a clue to what happened to Hank.

Some fresh recruits to Hank’s group point a gun at him and he disposes them without a second thought and rounds another corner looking for clues. 

“Barry? What are you doing here? Did Hank send you?” Barry turns to see a member of the group that he vaguely recognizes.  
“He was kidnapped, do you know who it could’ve been?”   
“Kidnapped?!!!”

Great he thought, even his own fucking henchman didn’t know he was kidnapped. He marched up to the man and grabbed his shirt color and smashed him up against a wall. Barry was losing his very last ounce of patience.

”I was at his home someone broke in! So hurry up and tell me who the fuck was Hank dealing with!? Who were his enemies?!” 

He was no longer a simple man but a Demon glaring at this small insignificant mortal about to send him to hell itself if he didn’t receive what he was looking for. Barry’s grip shifted to the man’s throat. 

“Umm……I don’t know maybe Bolivians?”Barry’s grip got ever tighter.   
“I thought you worked with them, and everything was perfect between you two?!”

The man started struggling to get a gulp of air into his lungs. 

“I never trusted them. They don’t trust us.”

So the Bolivians must’ve lied about teaming up or got fed up with the way Hank was dealing with things. It wasn’t unheard of that two factions could hate each other after working together. Plus it was the only viable lead he had. 

“If the Bolivians took him where would they take him? Show me a map of all of their locations!”

His grip loosened and the man dropped to the floor. One look back at Barry was enough for him to feel the flames of hell licking his boots. He ran off to grab the maps and returned in record speed to smooth them out on the table. He showed Barry all of the locations and quickly moved aside, clearly afraid of what Barry might do to him next. Barry took a photo with this phone and marched away. 

“Barry wait! He’s our leader we need to go after him!” 

Barry rushes to his car and drives away in a hurry. The guilt and knowledge that if he was with Hank this wouldn’t have happened didn’t go unchecked. He figured at the very least he would’ve been with him. He had loved Sally that was true, but Hank. Hank had flipped his world upside down. Hank had made him feel alive, had made him feel like a human.

“Im sorry Hank, Im coming for you!” 

 

\----Simultaneously in an interrogation room deep underground-----

“Hello Hank, sorry we had to bring you here like this.”   
“What Cristy?! Oh it’s no problem, this is joke right?”  
“It is Cristobal, and unfortunately no Hank, we have a problem.”   
“What we have problem? What problem?”   
“My people tell me you were talking to the police. What were you talking about?”   
“Oh Detective Gomez she’s nice. She ask about Barry-“  
“And that’s our other problem Hank. Little birdy tells us you and Barry are together.”   
“Together? What no.”   
“So you and Barry are not in relationship? You didn’t have dinner with him last night? You did not go back to his place. And this isn’t ring from him?”   
“What?! No, your little birdy is wrong.”   
“If that is true then you won’t mind if we take this.” 

A lackey grabs Hanks hand in a vice grip and nearly tears off his finger whilst ripping the ring off of his hand. He tried to struggle to regain the only thing he has to remind him of Barry.

“Noo!!!!”  
“What why so important? If it is important tell me who give you and we give it back.”   
“…No.”  
“So you’re not in a homosexual relationship with an assassin that killed your boss, and tried to kill me?”   
“….”  
“Fine, if you no talk we will do this the hard way!”   
"You little puta! Fucking Maricon!!”

He spat on Hank as he commanded his lackeys to begin the torture process. Hank knew he said too much already, he’s been interrogated in prison before he knew not to rat out his friends. Besides a part of him is already torn that Sally got to have Barry, he would rather die than let them take the memory of Barry from him. Back in prison when he was beaten nearly to death, he focused on one thing and it helped him get through it. This time he focused his brain on Barry as his body was being abused. Fists kept assaulting him from all directions as he was strapped to the chair. He felt bones breaking, his nose bleeding, and his vision began to swell shut. He thinks he hears Sifuentes distantly telling him to give it up to talk, that it would all be over. But Hank has receded so far back into his brain that he couldn’t talk even if he wanted to. This is the part of the torture process that he leaves the physical plain, and often times it was very hard to come back. Sometimes Hank wondered if he even wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa this got a lot longer than i had expected. Anyway in my hurry to finish it today I didnt get to edit it that thoroughly. Also "Maricon" is “faggot” yeah he’s hella homophobic and we all know what puta means.


	6. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RIP

I'm sorry everyone im not entirely sure how to go about finishing this fic. It might be dead in the water, but i know for certain it wont be finished anytime soon. I feel like a bit off more than i can chew with this one and left all of u hanging. So im truly sorry about that. I want to write a good happy ending without feeling like a cheap short cop out just to end it. But that will take some time.

**Author's Note:**

> Word of warning updates will be slow but i'm determined to have this done and out there for all of you to read.


End file.
